The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known electric vehicle systems use batteries that have power densities that are substantially less than that of gasoline or diesel fuel used in internal combustion engines. Known battery systems take a substantial amount of time to recharge. These factors affect travel range of electric vehicles.
Range-extending trailers that are mechanically coupled to a host or parent vehicle and include an internal combustion engine coupled to an electric generator are known. Range-extending trailers that include batteries and fuel cells that are mechanically coupled to parent vehicles are known.